


Monopoly

by ArcticMel



Series: Why Thursday Night Isn't Board Game Night [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticMel/pseuds/ArcticMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's first attempt at team bonding activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

“No," Tony stated flatly.  "Just-- no.”  His hands were firmly planted halfway down the length of the monstrous coffee table, supporting his weight almost fully, so that he could lean as far forward as physics would allow.  On the receiving end of his steely glare was Steve, who was leisurely reclining in the posh armchair seated directly across from Tony.  The picture of smug satisfaction, Steve’s arms were lightly crossed over his chest, legs stretched out in front of him.  His blue eyes danced with amusement, softening the smirk on his face.  
  
Seated on the couch positioned between the two, Bruce grinned widely and kept his head down as he started counting out a large pile of colorful money for Steve.    
  
“It is not possible that an old man from the forties could beat _me_ in a game of real estate domination.  Clearly, there must be cheating.”  Tony looked around to appeal to the room at large.  
  
“Seems legit to me,” drawled Clint who, after long ago being bought out, had begun fashioning a miniature composite bow for his Scottie Dog token using toothpicks and other random items he had found in Tony’s bar.  
  
Natasha, who had earlier donated her Top Hat to Clint to use as a quiver, simply rolled her eyes and went back to the novel she was reading on the loveseat she shared with Coulson.  The handle of Coulson’s Iron token was currently serving as her bookmark.  
  
Bruce had chosen to feign an inability to hear Tony, under the pretense of the extreme focus necessary to build a pyramid out of tiny green plastic houses to store his Battleship.  
  
Soft snoring was the response from Thor, curled up on the plush carpet in front of the coffee table.  A tiny glimmer of metal between his fingers was the only indication that he still had the Wheelbarrow token clutched to his chest.  His earlier jubilant exclamation of, “Ah!  The mighty vehicle with which the cloaked giant was lit aflame to defeat the squad of brutes, obtaining the gate key to save the damsel Buttercup!" had resulted in a raised eyebrow from Coulson, a sea of stunned stares by the rest of the guys and a fit of laughter from Natasha.  
  
“You know,” said Coulson conversationally, not looking up from his tablet, “Monopoly was released in 1935.  It is possible that Steve may have played before.”    
  
“It _is_ possible...” agreed Steve, posture unchanged and grin widening.  
  
Tony glared down at his Racecar, clearly blaming the pewter token for his downfall.  He tried, unsuccessfully, to will Steve’s Thimble ( _Seriously, who loses to the thimble?!_ ) back into puddles of tin, antimony and copper.  Disgruntled and defeated, Tony stood, waved dismissively toward the group, mumbled, “...The world’s least observant superheros and spies... _clearly_ overpaid...” and stalked off toward his lab.    
  
“Steve, your attempt at team bonding was admirable but...” Bruce trailed off with a grin.    
  
“I’ll go talk to him,” Steve sighed, smiling.  As he left the room, he heard Clint say something about adding roving gangs next time, followed by, “The longest game of Monopoly ever played in a bathtub was ninety-nine hours.  What if we - _ow_!”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 so thanks for reading my tiny fic! I suspect this is going to turn into a small series with a few more board games. Also, Tony/Steve and Clint/Coulson are invisible relationships in this fic but will hopefully interact more in the future. 
> 
> Thanks to [Jadesymb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesymb) and [BrassLizard](http://brasslizard.tumblr.com/) for their edits and support!
> 
> (Oh, in case you were wondering, sadly, in no way do I own Monopoly or the Avengers.)


End file.
